parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Bart Simpson
This is abeiscool40's spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Cast *Roger Rabbit: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Eddie Valiant: Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania) *Jessica Rabbit: Bloom (Winx Club) *Judge Doom: Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Baby Herman: Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Mrs. Herman: Janice Middleton (The Boss Baby) *Dolores: Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Lt. Santino: Harvey Bullock (Batman: The Animated Series) *The Toon Patrol: **Smarty Weasel: Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) **Greasy Weasel: Count Spankulot (Codename: Kids Next Door) **Psycho Weasel: Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door) **Wheezy Weasel: Mr. Boss (Codename: Kids Next Door) **Stupid Weasel: The Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Benny the Cab: Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Toon Judge Doom: Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *R.K. Maroon: C. Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons) *Marvin Acme: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Singing Sword: Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *Betty Boop: Ella (Total Drama) *Yosemite Sam: Jafar (Aladdin) *Mickey Mouse: Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Bugs Bunny: Aladdin *Minnie Mouse: Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toon Bullets: Breezies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teddy Valiant: Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Lena Hyena: Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) Cast Gallery Bart.png|Bart Simpson as Roger Rabbit Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran as Eddie Valiant Bloom1.jpg|Bloom as Jessica Rabbit The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Judge Doom The Boss Baby.png|Boss Baby as Baby Herman Janice templeton boss baby.png|Janice Middleton as Mrs. Herman Mavisht2.png|Mavis Dracula as Dolores Harvey_BTAS.jpg|Harvey Bullock as Lt. Santino Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Smarty Weasel Mr Count Spankulot .png|Count Spankulot as Greasy Weasel Codename Kids Next Door Knightbrace.png|Knight Brace as Psycho Weasel Codename Kids Next Door Mr. Boss.jpg|Mr. Boss as Wheezy Weasel Codename Kids Next Door Toiletnator.jpg|The Toiletnator as Stupid Weasel The Simpsons Otto.png|Otto Mann as Benny the Cab HIM-pic.png|Him as Toon Judge Doom The Simpsons Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns as R.K. Maroon Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Marvin Acme Michigan J. Frog.png|Michigan J. Frog as the Singing Sword Ella.png|Ella as Betty Boop Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as Yosemite Sam Tack the Cobbler in The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|Tack as Mickey Mouse Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Bugs Bunny Princess Yum-Yum.jpeg|Princess Yum Yum as Minnie Mouse Breezies_worried_S4E16.png|The Breezies as the Toon Bullets Scenes *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin"'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 2 - Hollywood 1947'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 3 - Public Transportation System'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 5 - Patty Cake'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 6 - Scene of the Crime'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 7 - Johnny Finds Bart'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 8 - Toon Patrol'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 10 - Bloom's Plea'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!"'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 14 - Otto the Bus Driver'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 15 - The Connection'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 16 - Mr. Burns Gets Shooted'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!"'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 18 - Johnny Finds Witch Hazel'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 19 - Sideshow Bob Makes Otto Crash'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 20 - Bob's Plan'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 21 - Johnny sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 22 - Johnny and Bob Fight'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 23 - Johnny's Toon Enemy'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 24 - Jack's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)"'' *''Who Framed Bart Simpson Part 25 - End Credits'' Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Jonathan and Mavis